Bringing more FLUFF to VK manga
by Evangeline-Sibeliah
Summary: Kaname X Yuuki one-shots. The scenes I think should have followed after certain almost-erotic moments of VK manga. Pure fluff, smut or how you Americans call it...
1. Don't wanna bite me? Kiss me!

_Note: There's no sequence between the chapters – as if the other chapters never happened, so it's actually allways their first time. Yet you will notice that the „level" Kaname and Yuuki reach gets chapter by chapter higher … Btw, I don't own neither Yuuki nor Kaname. Shame isn't it? I'm not greedy, just Kaname would be enough… _

**1. **

_Following chapter 26 (vol. 6), page 10: Kaname just tasted Yuuki's neck and offered her to become a vampire and spend eternity by his side; she agreed. Yet noticing her tears he canceled the offer, saying: „Sorry, I got carried away… I won't do anything to you. I'm sorry fo scaring you..." Yuuki just looks at him, surprise in her wet eyes…_

„What? Are you going to leave me, just like that?" All the excitement for nothing? Her quick breath suddenly couldn't find a way through her throat, she was affraid she would suffocate.

„And what would you have me do?" Kaname said, worried for her.

Yuuki put fists to her eyes, wiping the tears, and peeped: „At least… If Kaname-sama… kissed me or… or anything…" She got scared of his stunned face, but once she had said that, she went for it: „Please, please, Kaname-sama, just one little kiss, I'm begging You…"

He frowned now. Covering her mouth with his hand, he said: „Do never beg me like this. You can ask me nicely, you can be rude to me, you can even order me around; but Yuuki, I never want you to speak like this to me… Or anybody else. Do you understand?" She nodded, but didn't know what to do when he removed his hand. „Just say," he shifted his fingers across her lips, which made both of them feel intoxicated, „‚Kaname, kiss me.'"

„Kaname, kiss-", her shuddering breath was interrupted by his eager mouth. He stayed still for a while before he started those microscopic movements of their lips. ‚Just one little kiss,' her tiny voice reminded him, and he had to squeeze a pillow so hard that he tore it apart to be able to pull away from her.

But she didn't let go – she gave out an unsatisfied moan and dragged him back to the kiss. Surprised at first, he felt her kissing him inexpertly. Then he started giving her messages without using words, just by caressing her sweet mouth: ‚I love the touch of your skin,' ‚I love the scent of your quickened breath,' ‚I love the taste of your creamy lips…' He was just about to give her an ‚I love you' with his eyes, when someone knocked on the door.

Kaname froze and listened to Ichijou's voice saying: „Excuxe me, Mr. Constantine has arrived."

Kaname sighed. „It'll be just a minute, I swear."

„No," she whined shortly, but then reminded herself who Kaname-sama was and just silently watched him. He was sitting on the bed, rearranging his tie, when she got an idea: „Kaname, kiss me," she said softly. His eyebrow flicked and he couldn't hide a little smile, but he tilted to her and gave her a gentle kiss. Second request came after he checked himself in the mirror: „Kaname, kiss me." Without a shadow of hesitation, he stepped to her to share a more passionate kiss. He led his hand up her hip, continued on the inner side of her arm and ended up kissing her hand like a prince.

„Will you wait for me?"

„Allways."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Unfortunatelly, Mr. Constantine took more than just a minute. When Kaname returned, he found her in that infamously deffenseless position of hers: Asleep. He had to admit it made him defenseless too. He neatly shut every curtain in the room, kept his trousers and an open shirt on and laid down next to her. He covered her face with butterfly-like kisses before he joined her in dreaming.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

They were dreaming of each other – you could tell by the embrace they were sharing. Kaname woke up first, but didn't move, enjoying her small form in his arms. Suddenly, Yuuki pressed herself tighter to him, burrying her face in the hole of his neck and entangling her legs (those delicate ankles and knees) with his. He wanted to ask her: ‚Are you OK? Do you need anything?' But when he felt her covering his neck with kisses, the answer was clear: ‚You.'

He rolled on top of her, leaning his forearms on the sides of her head so he could kiss her till the Judgement Day. They started slowly, just pressing their soft lips together and tasting the skin everywhere around; then tenderly, savoring each other's mouth; then passionately, nibbling and crushing their lips. Yuuki was giving the pace – Kaname didn't hurry anything, always just responding to her lovingly. Yet it was her aroused breathing, her knee on his thigh, her fingers on his chest and finally the tip of her tongue tasting his upper lip, that made a bulge on his trousers harden and grow.

Knowing how to control himself, he started mute french-kissing lessons. She was so sweet when learning what to do with her tongue, God, he wanted to eat her alive. He didn't lose control, but after what the hot wet kisses had done to him, oh my, she had to notice that pressure on her lower abdomen. She froze.

He parted their lips and gave her a calming little smile: „Look what you're doing to me." He said that, so she could ignore it and just keep on kissing him; he said that to give her an opening to back off; he said that to give her a free choice. But tonight, ‚stopping' wasn't a word you could find in her vocabulary.

Yes, there was fear in her eyes, when she looked at him, there was hesitation; but there was also curiosity, determination, need and… love? He hoped he didn't make himself see it. She gave him this look and reached down to his trousers. „Yuuki-" he blurted out but then fell silent, because her fingers found the bulge. Her eyes widened in disbelief that her own hand stroke such an intimate place of Kaname-sama's. A surprised sigh escaped his mouth, he never felt like that with anyone but her; for everytime she touched him, his senses went crazy from hypersensitivity. He burried his face in a blanket next to hear ear; he didn't know it was his sighing that made her want to discover more. He suddenly felt quite submissive - another thing he would never allow, with one and only exception: „Yuuki," he mumbled as she tried to open a button on his trousers.

„Could you…?" she peeped because she didn't succeed.

„Jesus," he murmured, embarassed, his face still hidden. He hastily reached down and opened it in a break of a second, returning his arms to their place. Before she took another step, she had realized something. She lifted his face with her left hand and held it, her eyes saying: ‚Let me see you.' He blushed, but would grant her any wish at the moment.

Her right hand slowly slid down his chest and abdomen, ending up in his pants. Her touches were so innocent and tentative it was driving him insane; he let it know on his face, but stopped himself from doing aynthing more. After a while, when she found out what works the most, she retreated, looked searchingly around and pulled her hand up to their eyes: „Umm, I need something to…"

He didn't utter a word, just started licking her palm immediately. It tickled, she giggled, but then it got quite exciting and she felt like joining his tongue. She did so… and when the hand was ready, their tongues continued on their own, kissing again. Soon he started moaning in her mouth, then he had to break the kiss, groaning hardly. She held his face and watched it, amazed and flattered by his expressions. She released him for the very last moment, letting him hide in the sheets and casually kissing his shoulder.

When first thoughts returned to his purificated mind, he felt somehow ashamed; as if he disgraced her gentle hand for his pleasure. Yet in her face he found absolute gratification. „Now," he said hoarsely, a mysterious smile growing on his lips, „It's your turn."

„…What?" She wasn't ready for what was to come. She was soo not expecting what he was about to do with her…

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

He wanted to undress her but she resisted; having a little more patience left, he started with kissing, his hands stroking her body, his mouth swallowing her whimpers. She was obviously OK with giving, but went shy when receiving – well, let's work on that thing. His hands grew hungrier, yet she kept on struggling till the last drop of his patience vanished. Her skirt, shirt and the vest underneath were suddenly in pieces by a single lash of his claws. It was fear in her tearful eyes that calmed him down again.

„Yuuki…" he gave her a soothing hug, which allways worked – even when he'd just attacked her and she felt uncomfortable only in her underwear. „I won't do anything bad to you I swear... Let me return the favor… Please, Yuuki, look at me… Yuuki. Look at me." Influenced by his luring vampire voice in the last few words, she finally let their eyes connect. She relaxed her arms and let Kaname pin them beside her head, blushing oh-so-deeply. „You're beautiful," he breathed out.

„No," she whimpered when he reached for her bra. Then she screwed her eyes and gave out a cry, as his hand slid under it and captured her small breast. Bra or no-bra was quite insignificant now; she didn't even notice when it disappeared. ‚I must pay some attention to these,' he thought, feasting his eyes on her bare chest. Her breasts were still half-childish, but he just loved her cute pink nipples.

He kissed her assuringly one last time before he moved his lips lower. He licked her neck only briefly, the beating puls underneath was too tempting for him. His hands had been already playing with her bosom when his tongue arrived in the shallow valley in between. He paused for a while to check her face: squeezing fabric on his shoulders with eyes shut she shivered with anticipation. Minding his fangs, he carefully took her left breast in the mouth, so that the first touch was soft and wet. Sliding his long tongue over a sweet pink bud, he made her skin cover with goose-bumps. Her nipples instantly hardened and she sobbed.

Kaname licked, stroked and kissed her breasts untill her body melted. He then tossed all the work away with a single graze of his teeth. She cried out, shivering greatly and gasping for breath, when he carried on in such a predatory way. She thought that the nibbling would drive her crazy… Until his free hand groped for her lap.

„No!" she protested and tried to fight again. Kaname had no itch to repeat the long scene of persuading. So he skipped the exploring phase and touched the very most intimate place. Once his finger met her clit, she screamed with no voice; her knees knocked together, but that couldn't stop Kaname's hand in her pants. She tried to pull him away, but she lost even the little of her strength. He decided to pay her back that ‚Let me see you' wish, so he returned his face to her – but ceased smiling, when he found her struggling for air, tears dropping and heartbeat dangerous. His finger stroking the same place again and again was bringing her on the edge of sanity. Doubts hit him, but at the same second her arousal must have had crossed some line, because her arms suddenly pushed him closer. When she finally connected her desperate eyes with his, he realised she had never had an orgasm.

Kissing away sweat from her skin, he led her to the top and over it, until she collapsed and cuddled up in his embrace, crying. Hadn't he known that some girls may react like that, he'd be confused; but confusion was something Kaname hardly felt, being mysteriously experienced in everything. With a deep silent voice he asked her to assure him she wasn't hurt. She couldn't answer, not even with a nod; she felt so many things she hadn't even known of and she felt them so strongly it paralysed her. She just stayed in his arms, curled up as if she was 8 again, soothed by his presence to sleep.

_End of chapter 1: It's my first story here, and I think it's my first fully English fanfiction as well; but don't go easy on me, constructive criticism is welcomed._

_Update: Grammar checked. Thanks for your help, Kuryu!_


	2. Yes, I WILL be your lover

_Note: There's no sequence between the chapters – as if the first chapter never happened, so it'll be their first time again. This time we're going all the way… Btw, I don't own Yuuki like Kaname does, nor do I own her clothes like the school does, nor do I own her panties because she didn't give me any. I asked her, but she didn't think it would be a good idea. What makes me even sadder is that I don't own Kaname – Yuuki and Hino Matsuri do. I'm thinking of making the girls know of each other, pushing them to a deadly match and comforting poor Kaname-sama after they eliminate each other… ^_^ _

**2.**

_Following the end of chapter 32 (vol. 7): First time Kaname pushed on Yuuki, saying his infamous words: „Will you be my lover?"_

Not another school morning. For the first time, when keeping black uniforms apart from white, Yuuki was actually affraid of seeing Kaname's face.

„Good morning, Yuuki." His voice would soothe her even if he was killing her at the same time.

„Kaname-senpai…" Her voice trailed off right on the first letter of his name. Thoughts flooded her mind so she looked worried again, like almost every time they met.

Disappointed, he said in a low voice: „I wanted to hear your answer today after school, but perhaps you need more time? To think about your feelings for me… If there are some."

She looked at him as if he was crazy. „There's really not much to think about… Either I love you or not. Actually, it's the only thing I'm certain of…" She didn't know how thrilling her words were.

She took a deep breath, looked up from her feet in Kaname's eyes and said with a big blush: „I love You, Kaname-sama. I've been in love with You since I remember. Umm, I…" She wanted to explain her formal behaviour – that his presence always quickened her heartbeat and perplexed her tongue, so she didn't know what to do. She wanted to explain her sad face – that it was the obstacles between them that made her sad, which is also a proof of love. But poor Yuuki's tongue became tangled again, so she dropped her eyesight, sighed and peeped rather for herself: „I just wonder how you can possibly take me when I'm already yours…"

Kaname's fanclub that stayed behind to watch an ‚enemy' endanger their ‚prince', couldn't believe their eyes, when they saw a small smile of happiness growing on Kaname's lips.

„But there are other things that bother me-" started Yuuki, but was interrupted by his fingers on her lips. Still too shy to meet his eyes for his reaction, she just savoured the touch.

„So you love me?" His voice was different, moved.

„Umm," the sound tickled his fingertips.

„Kiss me, then. Right now." She looked at him and found that unknown expression – so different from the mask he was wearing when he asked her to become his lover. How could she say no to this lovable side of Kuran Kaname?

They closed the gap between them, she wrapped her arms around his neck, he bent forward and she stood on tiptoes so their lips could finally meet. She kissed like never-been-kissed girls kiss when they try their best: lips relaxed, only slightly parted and soo soft in the motionless touch. He let her fulfill his wish, but couldn't help himself from adding his own kiss in the end.

(A girl from Kaname's fanclub got a heartattack and the others were too shocked to resuscitate her.)

„Now," Kaname leaned his forehead against hers and smiled again, „you said you wondered how could I take you… Let me show you."

„But… I have some questions…"

„Not now, we didn't get there in our dialogue yet."

„But…"

„We're still at your confession. First I will answer the question about taking and being mine; then you can ask more." He lifted her bride-style and carried her back to the Moondorms. „I also want to know some details of that ‚I love you' part, using visual demostration please…"

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Kaname's rooms were far away from the Day Class's standard (or any dormitory standard in the world). She couldn't resist a little tour around his place: a little, yet impressive reception room… a door to a quite singular bathroom… an enormous bedroom! And what is this door? She peeped in the picture gallery, but only a glimpse of those portraits made her back off. Some of those black-haired people were okay, a few brought a feeling of familiarity to her, but there was one picture that scared her out of her wits – a man with eyes of different colours…

Her back was stopped by Kaname's chest, she curled up to him and let him bring her to the bed. Wow, does he always sleep in red silk sheets with candles everywhere or did he think of this situation? She was getting nervous.

„Yuuki. Give me a smile, please." She saw doubt in his eyes. He wanted to make her happy so much.

She stroke his cheek. „I love you," articulated her lips with a loving smile.

„Yes, about that," he smiled back, „and about ‚being mine'. Could you tell me what exactly I possess?"

„Umm…everything? Just the uniform belongs to the Academy," she answered in the same joking tone.

„Oh really? Well, off with her. Time to inspect my property."

‚Come on, you knew this was coming…' Yuuki was trying to calm herslef down when unbuttoning her jacket.

„Need some help?"

„Done!" But that was just the jacket. Kaname decided to take care of the rest personally.

First, he slid the shirt off one of her shoulders, placing a kiss on her white skin, and asked: „Is this mine?"

„Yes."

He bared her other shoulder, asked the same and got the same answer, so he opened his mouth wide and printed his jaws on it.

„Is this also mine?" He freed her arm of the shirt and started a serie of kisses from her wrist up.

„Yes, Kaname-senpai…"

„And this?" Second arm was out and her shirt fell to her waist, displaying a plain white bra.

„Of course…" He used his teeth again: nibled her fingertips, grazed her palm and placed a few light bites on the way to her collarbone.

„And…" He was about to ask about her neck. She turned her head so he had the best access to it. Even if she hadn't loved him, she'd owe him her blood – Aidou-senpai told her. Though scary, she was probably OK with that idea since she was little.

„All yours, Kaname-sama."

„Oh, I love you so much," a spontanous confession escaped his mouth just before he licked her neck. His breath on it was giving her goose-bumps.

His head dropped in her cleavage and his hands stuck to her bra. „Please tell me these are mine too."

„Um, yes," she blushed. He laid her on the bed. He caressed her breasts for long minutes, using both gentle and teasing ways. Then his snake-like tongue continued down the ticklish ribs, round and round the navel and ended up at her lower abdomen, adding some teethwork. The skirt was gone in a second; getting rid of her over-knee socks was fun; but when he reached for her pants, Yuuki eyed him seriously.

„Oh, is your underwear not my property?"

„Not unless I give you some," Yuuki burst to laugh, fortunatelly.

„But what's underneath…" Kaname trailed of, taking the edge of her pants in his teeth and slowly sliding it down.

„…is yours again," Yuuki gasped.

He started at her toes; when he got to her thighs, she was already writhing with pleasure. His lips, tongue and teeth were writing a symphony on her skin. Her moans were like chocolate and her gasps were like sips of refreshing wine to him; they were enough for him to feel the pain of erection against his trousers.

Inner sides of her thighs must've been her weak spot, for she almost screamed at his tongue sliding nearer and nearer her centre. Finally he moved to the only place his mouth hadn't visited yet…

When giving Yuuki pleasure, the pain in his crotch made him think ahead. He had been picturing this moment so often when going to sleep, in his dreams and even during days… Deflowering Yuuki like a princess, using everything good left in him… Or giving himself to Yuuki, expressing that he also belongs to her, allways did and allways will… Or making love to her like Kaname Kuran, showing her his whole personality, even the side he was keeping from her… Or taking Yuuki, making her utterly his, marking her…

„Ah, Kaname-sen…!" Her pleading voice brought him back. Not removing his tongue, he entered her with two fingers, adding a third one to prepare her. It didn't feel so nice, but she knew this was what her body was wriggling for.

Suddenly she felt his breath back on her face and an uncomfortable pressure down there. She screamed out as he penetrated her. He paused, showering her pained expression with kisses, waiting for her to adjust. Only then did he realize how small she was next to him, how fragile humanity made her and that she probably wasn't prepared to this yet.

But he couldn't stop. Once he pulled out, the scent of blood filled his nostrils and his ferocity awoke. He had this sweet girl in his arms and all he wanted to do was take her, take her, take her! She could feel his claws extending, as he hauled her legs and pinned them around his waist. A growl escaping his mouth warned her, but too late. He started thrusting to her intensively, slowly and deeply, getting faster and faster, ignoring her sobs and crying, lowering his open jaws to her neck.

Though he was causing her so much pain, she didn't defend herself; in fact, she reached his arms to him for comfort. Maybe it was this gesture that made the red hue in his eyes retreat. „Yuuki," he groaned apologetically, but couldn't stop yet, ao close to cumming. „Aah…" he let her see those few seconds of his vulnerability and then collapsed on her naked sore body.

Red sheets hid most of Yuuki's blood, but he could smell it better than anybody. Every drop was a bullet for his conscience. „Yuuki, I'm sorry…"

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

A few hours remained til the start of Moon classes. A few hours for Kaname Kuran to damn himself alone in his chamber. And he could continue also during his classes, as Yuuki didn't come to fulfill her evening prefect duties. Thousands of thoughts were fighting in his mind:

‚I screwed up. God, I screwed up so much.'

‚Actually I showed her what she needs to know if she is to be my lover.'

‚And now she will never trust me anymore.'

‚Jesus, no silk in the world can compare to her skin…'

‚I've lost control. But she knows that doesn't have to happen, she knows I usually CAN control myself, doesn't she. Doesn't she…?'

‚I will never forget her sweet moans…'

‚I will never forget her pained sobs… '

The classes were over; Ichijo had to clear his throat to wake him out of his inner quarrel. Approaching the meeting point with the Day Class, Kaname again remembered how intoxicating it was to have Yuuki in his arms. Then, as he saw Yuuki's small figure in front of other students, he realized Yuuki is a drug he's addicted to. Fatally.

Her body was still sore, he could tell even from affar. But she was standing strong, his Yuuki the warrior princess. Until a bunch of fangirls pushed her legs and caused a sharp pain pierce her body. He caught her fall as he allways did, supporting her shoulders. But he didn't ask whether she was OK as always, he just stared at her.

Suddenly he found himself on his knees, hugging Yuuki's waist and burrying his face in her school uniform. „Forgive me," he whispered so that she could barely hear him.

„Let go, Kaname-senpai," Yuuki was embarassed by everyone's eyes on them.

„No, you have to forgive me…"

„K-Kaname-senpai…" She looked around, disrupted by everybody watching them as Kaname-sama kneeled before her and begged for her forgiveness. She closed her eyes to find her answer, took a deep breath and slowly said: „…I forgive you." Keeping her voice down, she told him: „I am yours, Kaname-sama. You can throw me away, you can hurt me, you can betray me. You can kill me. You can tear my body to pieces -" At that moment he pushed her face down and silenced her with a kiss. She obediently kissed back.

Speaking with all his heart, he technically contradicted reality: „I'd never do anything like that. Don't forget I love you. I'm just as yours as you are mine…"

„Yes?" She smiled with a memory of yesterday's dialogue. „About that… I'd like to know some details." He stood up and lifted her, bride-style again, and she giggled.

_End of chapter. Hope you had a good time. In case of finding a grammatical mistake, you can inform me –I'll be happy to make my English one step closer to complete fluency. _


End file.
